Basic Game Play
Building A Team To make combat easier, you want to bring a diverse team with you: * Attacker - They have high SPD and high ATK, best for clearing out enemies in melee range before they can attack you. * Defender - One of two tank classes, Defenders take minimal damage and are good at absorbing damage. Place them in front of enemies to protect your weaker units. * Stout - Second of two tank classes, high HP and REG allows then to take lots of damage and then heal quickly. * Ranged - Able to hit units from afar or behind a wall of defending units, being able to hit enemies before they can hit you is very important. Team Synergy Building a team which supports one another is the best way to get strong. Warlords Richard and Graugt give a boost to Humans and Beasts respectively. Left:Team Set-Up. Right:Goblin buffed by two auras. Using Graugt's aura (50% chance for Beasts tp attack twice) and the Gorilla's aura (Beasts gain +100 ATK) means the Goblin can attack 4 times, effectively increasing the strength of the Gorilla's aura 4-fold. Warlord The Warlords are the only necessary unit within your army. They can be freely changed at any time and will retain all experience and bonuses. * Adar - His attacks have high splash damage allowing you to damage or kill multiple enemies at once. * Alaniel - She has high damage and is able to shoot through units and hit enemies behind them, good for taking out Ranged units. * Graugt - A strong tank with an aura that lets nearby Beasts to attack multiple times. * Kergan - Hits hard and counter attacks enemies, makes him good for dealing with Stouts and Defenders that try to attack him. * Morgana - Has 3 range and good damage allowing her to take out enemies before they even come into range. * Richard - Very strong tank with an aura that supports nearby Humans, good for protecting your Attackers. * Vlad - Heals from his attacks so he can quickly recover from any damage he takes, giving him good survivability. Combat Enemies have high ATK so it's best to be able to attack enemies before they attack you, i.e. high SPD Attackers. Placing Ranged in your front row lets you hit enemies before they even get into range. Using Ranged units in the front row is useful for hitting enemy Ranged, stopping them from weakening your front line. Using walls to prevent advancing means you Ranged units can comfortably snipe enemies from afar, this is particularly effective for dealing with powerful units like bosses. Using walls to prevent advancement also allows your units to heal, either by their own REG or through the use of Healers stopping at walls to bring your entire team back to full strength can make beating hard levels much easier. Left:Postulant on low health Right:Postulant moved to back row to heal Make use of the back line to protect your weak units or give them time to heal. Enemy Attack Patterns Enemy units attack units in the same row as them (Note: this doesn't include Bosses or PvP opponents, where they usually attack the weakest units). Placing either Stouts or Defenders in direct opposition to enemies will ensure they are hit instead of any of your Attackers which will be able to attack enemies from a protected position. When moving, enemy units will also tend to gravitate towards your weaker units, as long as they are not already in attack range of something else. Other Making friends with other players allows you to use their Warlords in battle and gain Pal Points for purchasing Pal Crypts. Find your friend id under, friends, in the top-left corner and share it with others to add them to your friends list. At the early stages of the game gold is more abundant than exp (Note: This will change later in the game). Evolving two 1-star T1 creatures will result in more exp for the cost of gold, useful for giving your starting team and exp boost through fuse before having access to lots of shadows. (5624 exp -> 15750 exp, 2000gold -> 13,000gold) Check out the Monster Evolution page for more info on evolving a strong army. Terms * Grade or G/g- Grade represents the rarity of a monster (how difficult it is to drop/capture). These are the Roman Numerals indicating creature level, i.e. I, II, V, X. * Tier or t- Tier represents the base strength of the monster. The tier is the lowest grade of a unit, i.e. Undead Peasant and Crazy Skeleton are both T1 ot tier 1. White Warrior is T3 or tier 3. * Stars or *- These show how many evolutions the creature has undergone, i.e. Thief is 1-star or 1*, Reinhard, Thief's King is 4-star or 4*. * Megaevolve - Max leveling creatures to get a +10% stat boost. * Megafuse - Fusing like race creatures, i.e. Human with Humans, results in a 50% exp boost. Stout Ranged